Snow Angels and Hot Chocolate
by coolmonsterfighter
Summary: Holiday one-shot.  Short and fluffy.  After receiving 16 inches of snow, Willow and Tara go out and make snow angels together.


"Walking in a winter wonderland," Tara sang to herself as she made the cold trek from the front door step to the mailbox.

The blonde was bundled up in her puffy blue winter coat, a black and silver scarf, a powder blue hat, black gloves, and thick black snow boots. She was certainly prepared for the 16 inches of snow the Cleveland area had received over the past few days. Tara loved the snow. She always had and always would. There was just something magical and romantic about it.

Suddenly she felt strong arms wrap around her mid-section but it was only a brief second before she toppled to the ground, landing with a thud in a large pile of snow. Her tackler now rested on top of her, wearing a mischievous grin.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Tara asked her girlfriend in a mock scolding tone. "I thought you were out shopping."

"I was." Willow responded. "I pulled in the driveway just before you stepped outside. It seemed like the perfect opportunity to surprise you."

"Surprise me?" Tara asked with her right eyebrow arched. "I'm pretty sure you attacked me."

"Awww, come on, baby," Willow whined, jutting her lower lip out to form a perfect pout. "It was all in good fun. I thought we could play in the snow together."

"Play in the snow? Don't you think we're a little old for that, Will?" The blonde teased, giggling quietly.

Willow shook her head fiercely.

"No way! You're never too old to play in the snow!" She practically shouted. "Especially when you're with someone you love," she added, allowing her lips to lightly brush against Tara's. "The snow's sort of romantic. Dontcha think?"

Tara closed her eyes and breathed in Willow's scent as their lips touched. She smelled of cranberries and vanilla today instead of her usual perfume.

"Mmm, I think everything's romantic when I'm with you," Tara answered before indulging herself with another kiss, a longer one. "New perfume?" She asked once the kiss broke.

Willow smiled, loving that in just a few moments Tara could tell something was different about her, even something as little as a new perfume. They knew each other so well that it was a little hard to believe sometimes.

"Actually, yes. I thought this one seemed more festive for the holiday season. What do you think?"

"I think you smell delicious always. But I do like having a holiday scented Willow," Tara replied, kissing her girlfriend softly on the cheek.

After a moment, Willow pulled back and rolled off of Tara, lying with her back flat in the snow.

"Wanna make snow angels?" She asked excitedly.

Tara giggled, a look of pure adoration on her face. Sometimes Willow was just too cute for words. There was no way she could say no when her girlfriend was so happy and excited.

"Okay, but we have to make sure our angels are right next to each other. I don't want them to get lonely," Tara told her.

"Of course, of course," Willow agreed as though that was common sense. "Our snow angels come as a package deal just like us."

The two women positioned themselves so that their fingertips just barely touched when their arms were spread to their full span. Then they started moving their arms and legs in a fervent in-out motion in the hopes of making the perfect snow angels.

A few moments later, Willow and Tara stood up, being very careful not to mess up their creations as they did so. They smiled and wrapped their arms around each other while admiring how picture perfect their snow angels really were.

"Wait, one last thing," Tara said before leaning over the angels and using her finger to draw a heart above their heads.

"They're in love," the blonde whispered once she was by Willow's side again.

The redhead grinned in response, giving her girlfriend a quick peck on the lips.

"Just like us."

Tara nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes, just like us," she said, sighing happily as she gazed into the bright green eyes of her lover.

A few moments of silence passed between them before the snow began to fall lightly from the sky. That seemed to snap the two lovebirds out of their daze.

"Will you make me some hot chocolate?" Willow asked, breaking the silence with an innocent smile on her face.

"Whatever you want, sweetie," Tara answered, looping her arm through the redhead's as they headed back towards the house.


End file.
